1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure cooking device and more particularly, to a pressure cooking device having a column with a rotatable arm and a fixed bowl disposed thereto, the rotatable arm having a cap with a forcing means disposed thereto so as to be rotated to securely mount onto the bowl.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pressure cooker is designed to cook food such as meat quickly, with a high pressure and a high temperature. The pressure cooker is composed of a cap and a bowl onto which the cap is securely mounted by a simple securing means so as to provide a high pressure and a high temperature within the pressure cooker. The high pressure is maintained in the pressure cooker by a sealing feature provided by the securing means such that the meat can be cooked effectively. However, the securing means of the cap has a simple structure which can only provide a limited function for providing a high pressure in the bowl, and thus prolongs the required cooking time and therefore involves consumption of much more gas or electricity.
The present invention intends to provide a pressure cooking device which has a column with a rotatable arm disposed thereto and a fixed bowl, a cap and a forcing means disposed to the rotatable arm so as to mount onto the bowl by rotating the arm and the forcing means provides a well sealed feature between the bowl and the cap such that the pressure cooking device can be operated under high pressure and high temperature.